Love Is War
by Dayana Farfalla
Summary: Prepárate que haré la guerra por amor, para verte feliz con quien yo nunca imagine. mi amor sincero fue y en crimen se volvió. mi amor ciego sera... pero se que un beso tuyo mis ojos abrira. para anle moto Tsuna x OC one-shot


Este es un one-shot por un año de agradecimiento a **anle moto** por tantas cosas vividas en todo ese año en el grupo. Espero te guste y podamos seguir así ^^

Inspirada en la canción Love is war de Miku Hatsume para más información al final

* * *

**LOVE IS WAR **

LA TARDE cambiado de color, haciéndose saber que el ocaso se acerca a su encuentro entre la tierra y el cielo…

—Jefa ya es hora —se acerco un hombre a la tienda de campaña que se localizaba en medio de las demás

—De acuerdo… prepara mis cosas —contesto una voz femenina procedente de la tienda

.

.

.

A no muy lejos de ahí, en un mansión/castillo, miraba por una ventana una rubia de ojos miel, el viento movía serenamente sus cabellos, su rostro mostraba preocupación al ver a lo lejos unas tiendas acabando a lo lejos

—Tsu-kun — llamo la chica al hombre que se encontraba en el escritorio, ella sabía lo que vendría

—Kyoko, espera un poco—contesto el hombre de cabellos castaños alborotados y ojos chocolates que revisaba unos papeles con mucha concentración

Aquel grupo encabezado por una chica de cabello azulado largo, amarrado en una coleta alta que llegaba hasta su cintura, sus ojos violetas mostraban una determinación muy grande, usaba una capucha negra que cubría su cuerpo completo

—Ha llegado el tiempo en que deba acabar con este amor… y contigo Tsuna —musitó la chica ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo, mientras sus ojos reflejaba determinación, su semblante solo mostraba tristeza. Ya habían llegado al objetivo, era hora de atacar, no había marcha atrás; sin embargo el arrepentimiento invadía a la chica, no pudo evitar ponerse nostálgica…

_Una pequeña niña de tan solo 10 años lloraba en un abandonado campo de batalla, a sus pies se encontraban muertos y ella salpicada de liquido carmín_

— _¡Papá! ¡Mamá! —le llamaba, ella sabía que era inútil, ellos ya no estaban, solo ella. Era un buen motivo para llorar desesperadamente… estaba sola…no había nadie más que ella…_

_De repente sintió una mano cálida caer por su cabellera y sentir una dulce voz_

—_¿estás bien? ¿No te lastimaron? —al dirigir su mirada a esa persona vio a un chico que de una edad de 16 años de cabellera castaña y sus ojos chocolate mostraban su ternura por ella. Pero no estaba solo, atrás yacían 7 personas entre ellas dos niños_

_La niña al ver sus ojos del chico, tan grandes y llenos de bondad se tranquilizo y procedió a abrazarlo fuerte _

—_Soy Tsunayoshi, pero puedes decirme Tsuna ¿y tú? — dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo _

—_Snif…snif…E…Elena…Snif…Ruma…snif —contesto la niña en llanto…_

—Jamás olvidare ese día… el día en el que fui salvada por ti, quizá ahí mi amor por ti empezó. Sé que te debo a vida pero… —la chica se mordió sus labios al decirse internamente ese dialogo, para que sus ojos se pusieran cristalinos e inmediatamente limpiarlos y ponerse una máscara blanca que solo se podían ver sus ojos violetas con intensión asesina —Tu me debes dos…

—No hay vuelta atrás… no debo huir… no hay donde huir…—murmuro la chica al llegar a la entrada y atacar a los guardias de la entrada, sabía que sus guardianes no se encontraban, lo que sería fácil ya que se ahorraría la nostalgia y lagrimas, saco su guadaña y empezó…

— ¡NO ATACAN DESDE AFUERA! ¡ES UN ATAQUE FRONTAL! —se oyó por toda la mansión. El chico castaño procedió a colocarse en la puerta de la oficina, ponerle seguro y acercarse a la chica rubia y abrazarla

—No te asustes… yo te protegeré —decía con una mirada seria y llena de voluntad

Mientras ella avanzaba piso por piso hasta su objetivo, otro recuerdo salió al aire…

_El tiempo había pasado, Tsuna decidió cuidar a Elena y ella ya contaba con 16 años, siendo una de los mejores después de los guardianes de Tsuna, la persona que amaba; ella tendría una misión difícil, mucho le habían advertido que quizá no sobrevivirá, haciendo que Tsuna se negara, pero ella había aceptado para demostrarle a su jefe que podía confiar en ella. Elena se dirigía a la oficina de su jefe, la persona que amaba. Toco la puerta escucho un "pase" y abrió a puerta._

—_Tsuna-sama… —llamo entrando tímidamente y sonrojada una chica de cabello negro azulado amarrado a una coleta y tenía una hermosa peineta en forma de jazmín _

—_Si Elena —contesto el castaño mostrándole una dulce sonrisa , la chica se acerco hasta el escritorio de su jefe _

—_Me voy…—dijo con un tono triste la chica_

—_Elena de verdad no tienes que ir no quie- —fue interrumpido por un dulce y tímido beso de la chica,_

—_s-solo s-si llegase a morir quiero decir que… Tsuna-sama Te amo…. —decía sonrojada con la miraba baja _

—_Elena… —murmuro un sonrojado Tsuna, la chica corrió a la puerta para salir sin antes detenerse _

—_si regreso…me gustaría escuchar la respuesta —dijo sonriéndole dulcemente para irse dejando a un Tsuna con ya la respuesta en la boca…_

_._

_._

_._

—_Tsuna…—decía Yamamoto frente a su jefe muy serio —es lo único que encontramos de ella—y extender en el escritorio la peineta de Jazmín que siempre usaba la chica que amaba y escondía su amor bajo la fachada de su hija , su cuerpo se tenso, las cejas del castaño perdieron el control, sus manos no dejaban de temblar, tomando lentamente la peineta de la chica y llevársela dificultosamente a su pecho; el dolor se contagio en los presentes y bajaron sus rostros, Los recuerdos de ella comenzaban a brotar en su cabeza…_

_Su hermosa y dulce sonrisa… sus tiernas y conmovedoras lagrimas , sus sonrojos mas graciosos… Tsuna no soporto. Dio un suspiro ahogado de dolor_

—_ah…ja…E…Elena…—Musitaba mientras todavía no dejaba de temblar y perder el equilibrio de sus piernas cayendo al suelo mientras gotas cristalinas abrían paso a sus mejillas _

—_¡ELENA! —grito de dolor Tsuna mientras todos se acercaba a intentar auxiliarlo…_

_En una distancia lejana, se encontraba Elena con cortes y heridas, su cabellera suelta de tanto esfuerzo que hizo, con una carta en sus manos mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban _

—_Tsuna-sama….porque… ¡¿Por qué mataste a mis padres?! —exclamo con decepción para después limpiarse las mejillas y mirar al horizonte con determinación _

PASARON 4 años. Tsuna se comprometió con Kyoko. Al escuchar eso, a Elena le dolió mas, sabía que tendría que acabar con el asesino de sus padres, debía ser ahora antes de causar más sufrimiento si Tsuna tenía familia. Hoy era el día. Solo se encontraba Tsuna y su prometida en la mansión, sus guardianes no estaban, ella solo iba por el…

Llego a la puerta donde sabia donde estaba su amor perdido, corto la puerta con su guadaña y vio, a él, estando en hyper modo mirando con determinación, con la intención de proteger a su prometida, un dolor pulso su corazón verlo así, además de que su prometida vería la muerte de su amado, sabía que causaría dolor pero, no podía mirar atrás, no ahora…

Lo ataco y el procedió a defenderse, Elena lo atacaba con su guadaña y Tsuna lo esquivaba y detenía con sus guantes. La rubia observaba la batalla, ella sabia quien era la persona que yacía tras esa mascara después de todo ella había mandado la carta para que ambos se separaran, lo había hecho porque sabía que Tsuna ya no la amaba, sabía que su corazón le pertenecía a otra persona ¿era justo no? Ella solo salió de habitación mientras estos luchaban, se alejo dejándolos solos.

Tsuna arremetió un puño con fuerza en la máscara de la chica, él creía que se trataba de un hombre después de todo, haciendo que se estrellara en la pared, mientras se levantaba la máscara comenzó a quebrarse, Tsuna se paralizo al ver cómo los últimos pedazos de mascara caían mostrando el rostro de la chica que sufrió y se culpo por mucho tiempo a si mismo frente a ella…

—Elena…—decía acercándose lentamente. Mientras los ojos de la chica se cristalizaban y se volvía a poner en guardia pero fue detenida por un cálido y desesperado Beso por parte del castaño, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, ella cayó de rodillas. Ella sabía que Tsuna no sería capaz de matar a sus padres, lo sabía ¿entonces por que atacaba? Ni ella sabia… y tampoco importaba ya. Ella entendió que ese beso era la respuesta que buscaba después de 4 años.

_Mi amor siego será, pero sé que un beso tuyo mi ojos abrirá…_

—Yo…Lo si-

—No te disculpes lo impórtate es que estas a salvo ahora conmigo —termino de decir poniéndose de rodillas, sacar del bolsillo la peineta de jazmín y colocársela para después besarla.

Lo único que importaba ahora es estar con ella y darle su amor que espero 4 años para dárselo. El asunto con La Rubia que huyo tenía que esperar….

* * *

:3 aw Tsuna es tan tierno! hace mucho que tenia esta idea y no me atrevía a plasmarla pero cuando pensé en hacer esto para **anle moto** la idea salió! Ni sé de donde pero aquí esta! Espero te haya gustado la canción que me inspire es de Miku Hatsume _Love is war_ pero en español:

/watch?v=Soad1XxrHZ0

Muchas gracias por tantas cosas vividas en el grupo he hecho grandes amigas y espero sigamos n.n


End file.
